This invention relates to a keyboard, and more specifically, it relates to a means for providing tactile feedback or a warning to a keyboard operator to avoid accidental actuation of a critical function key such as a "Break" or a "Delete" key on the keyboard.
Very often, a critical function key such as "Delete" (which may, for example, eliminate all accumulated data resulting from a series of transactions) is located next to an "Enter" key on the keyboard. It becomes apparent that during the training of an operator using the keyboard, and thereafter, even with an experienced operator, important data is lost because the operator accidentally actuates a critical function such as "Delete" instead of an intended, adjacent "Enter" key. The data which is lost thereby must be re-developed with consequent increases in costs of preparation of the data and a loss of time.